Another DI
by NelleEsor
Summary: Set after Series 3 episode 8, just my own version of events which happen after Alex went into The Railway Arms. Gene is expecting a new DI, when DI. Grant shows, could she be more than just Another DI?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes. I am merely toying with the characters and epic storyline that the creators Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh created.

Chapter 1

Gene Hunt

It had been many a year since DI Alex Drake had left CID, Gene remembered her clearly, her sprayed on skinny leg jeans, interesting choice of tops; ones to make Gene want to rip them off, and heels which made her even taller, and held her arse in perfectness. Her scent lingered in his nostrils if he imagined it hard enough. He could remember every detail of her perfect body, every curve; everything that he had longed to touch, but not having time to do so. His most vivid memory of her, was in her final day, the day she realised the truth. _"My baby"_ she'd said, he'd wanted to put his arms around her and take the pain away. Then when he kissed her for the first time, he remembered the taste of her lips, he never wanted the moment between them end, but within seconds of it starting, it was over. She had to leave.

.

He remembered every body that he had helped in some way, shape or form; whether it was to comfort them as they died in his arms, guiding their souls over to Nelsons or taking them to Nelson himself. He'd taken many more, DI's, DS's, and DC's to The Railway Arms, to Nelson. Every time he went, he felt closer to Alex, he wondered if she was still there, or if she had passed over to another place.

He'd got back from Nelsons that night, sitting in his office; flat screen PC on his desk, mobile phone next to the keyboard, he'd gotten used to the technology, the more police that came to him; the more collective memory of technology increased, and Gene knew that, still didn't mean that he had to like it.

Daniel had been the one to realise the truth, or rather, get the truth from digging up old files from storage; files about the previous residents of the Genieverse. He'd kept a private secure vault containing hundreds of files; each one a named dead copper that had found the truth. It was Keats, who had started Gene keeping a systematic way of keeping check on all of those that he'd helped. After Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz had left and some loon from 2010 arrived, Gene had to sort Keats' office out, the files that he'd claimed to be the past three years of case files, were actually files on each and every person that had come to him since his arrival in 1953. He couldn't keep them in his office, more and more cops like Sam and Alex would arrive; they couldn't know that the world they were living in wasn't real, not until they were ready. He'd kept them.

He still loved Alex, it had been 25 years since he'd last seen her. Sometimes he'd see her come through the doors of CID, but it was just another plonk. After she left, he went back to CID and introduced himself to the Loon; learning the loon's name to be Iain Doherty, he claimed he was a DCI, Gene put him in his place. That night at Luigi's, he took himself up to Alex's flat, it had only been two days since he was there, dancing to Spandau Ballet, almost spending the night. He packed her flat up within days of starting; going back each night, and spending it in her bed, smelling her sweet hair on the pillows, the strands of hair the only physical evidence of her existence. Gene would wake up in the middle of the night, imagining that the bed had dipped next to him, and an arm; Alex's arm would reach over to his, as she kissed his head. But when he turned, she was gone, he'd imagined it. He took the boxes to his lock up; just for safe keeping. Keeping Alex's warrant card picture behind his, it was still there 25 years later.

No longer aloud to keep whisky in his office, Gene took himself from his desk and to the CID kitchen; making tea, with five sugars. The cupboard stocked his favourite; pink wafers and garibaldis.

Morning came for CID, he was always the first in, he had to be these days; had to do paperwork on even the bloody tea fund.

He was getting another one today, he could feel it. He looked around his kingdom; his office. His team had a desk each, flat screen computer and files stacked high on each desk, apart from Daniel's, Gene had moved his belongings and filed important things- police badge, desk tag, the paper trail.

Who ever was replacing Daniel, their future wasn't set – by now the desk tag had arrived – that arrived when someone had 'put in for it' as in; as soon as they were in a dead end situation.

Morning past, CID filled with ringing phones; all working on tip off that there was going to be armed raid in London, somewhere. Special Branch hadn't been too helpful' they were taking charge, but wanted CID to provide a more information on the situation; how they were to do that he had no idea.

Height of summer, Gene put his sunglasses on and took his jacket from his office chair; taking it with him just in case. "I'll be back later" He called to CID as he left. He drove around London, looking for anything out of the ordinary; seeing nothing. _June 2008, so bloody hot, never this hot in the 1990s or 80s for that matter. _Gene returned to CID, "Told you I'd be back." Gene said as he burst through mid afternoon, looking around he could see much of his department had gone to a meeting with the specials to give their report. _Bugger, should be at that meeting, to late now anyway._ He looked around again, looking at the desk which belonged to no-one – he saw the name D.I. GRANT behind that, a woman – early/mid thirties, long brown hair up in a high ponytail. Her dark almond eyes, framed by a thin line of eyeliner and coated with mascara. Her shirt was unbuttoned and low cut, and beyond that he couldn't see. Certainly looked familiar.

"My office" he said as he walked past her. DI Grant followed him through.

"Why am I here?"

"You put in for it"

"Sir, I haven't a clue why I would leave my department; I was on DCI training. And, I work with specialist equipment; your department has 15" screen, electricity eating dinosaur tech – just where is the touch screen wall? Where am I? And who are you?"

"DCI Gene Hunt. Its June 2008, now if you don't mind we have a lunatic running around London threatening to kill people."

"2008? June 2008?"

"Problem?"

"Do you know who this madman is?"

"No, got the rest of CID speaking to special branch now, could be a while. What's your name?"

"Molly. Molly Grant."

* * *

**I was inspired by the ending of Ashes to Ashes to write a little extra for it - as I think Alex should have got something; either wake up and be with Mols, or stay with Gene.**

**Thank-you for reading **

**to be continued **

**Nell**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you to everyone who has added 'Another DI' to story alerts and favourites! Big thanks for those who have reviewed too :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes. I will never own Ashes to Ashes. This is my imagination running wild...

* * *

Chapter 2

CID gathered at the restaurant which was round the corner from Fenchurch, the owners were Italian, food was excellent; mixture of English and Italian cuisine and the house wine was cheap but great quality. Bar staff were friendly; and Gene had built up trust between the owner; allowing him, and only him to have a tab. The tab of which, never had been paid. Whenever confronted, Gene would say that he brought them custom every night; the unpaid tab was their way of thanking him.

Gene introduced Molly to the rest of the department properly; DI Jonathon Brooks, DS Amanda Marshall, DS Rosaline Patel and DC's Rupert Jessops and Thomas Jones. After, he bought a round of drinks for his team, they shared a few laughs, getting away from the events of the outside world, before getting back into a sombre, drunken silence. Gene took Molly aside, to a quieter part of the restaurant.

"Cheer-up" Gene made an effort to be nice. Molly made an attempt to smile

"I don't really understand why I'm here, one minute I'm using The Wall, making a case file then, and there was this cracking sound, crash. I opened my eyes, and I was outside here, looked in my jacket and turns out I'm still DI Molly Grant. I can't be here; I have to get back home to my son and husband."

"How old is he, your son?"

"Alexander, but everyone calls him Xand, he's 16."

"Blimey, how old were you when you had him?"

"I had a messed up teen years. All started on my 12th birthday." She paused, June 2008; she was still 11, July 2008, her 12th birthday, "My mum was shot, on my birthday; she died in hospital later that day."

"I'm sorry."

"Me to, it was a long time ago, in a way." Gene looked at her strangely; he had to, she had to realise why she was here. "Next month is my birthday, keeps it fresh in thought every year. It's something that never leaves you; this empty space where memories should be." Molly trailed off; finishing her second large glass of white.

"Do you want another?" Gene asked, looking at Molly's empty glass.

"Better not, thanks anyway. How many have you had?" Gene looked bemused, "can you give me a lift to a hotel or something, please."

"Yeah."

Molly followed Gene to his car; one that she remembered that had come onto the market very early in 2008; a black Audi A4 3.2 Quattro. Molly put her belt on; knowing she would need to. By law, Gene had to put his on too; something that he hadn't thought that he'd ever have to do. He drove the opposite direction to Fenchurch station, for nothing more than two minutes, pulling up by a block of flats; where Luigi's had once been… Molly felt the car stop, she opened her eyes; wine had taken effect.

"I own flats – I let 'em out." Gene said fast, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. It wasn't true, he'd bought the flat, Alex's flat, when Luigi closed his restaurant and went back to Italy.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"I'll take you up."

Gene took Molly up, opening the door, she followed him in. The kitchen had the same white cupboards with red door handles that Alex had left. Gene hadn't used them anyway, they remained nearly new.

"You can stay 'ere as long as you want – it's fully furnished."

"Gene, I'm a bit confused to why you're doing this. I mean, you don't know me"

"You're a copper. Good one from what I've already seen. Besides you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Thank you."

"There's tea and coffee in the cupboards."

"Great." She paused, not really knowing if Gene wanted a cup, or if he was just saying it. "Do you want a coffee before you go?"

"Probably could do with one, thanks."

"Sugar?"

"Five."

"Surprised your teeth haven't rotted away! Is it five every time?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They sat at the small kitchen table, drinking in the unbearable awkward silence; neither one of them knowing quite what to say. Molly wondered if he'd got the wrong idea about 'coffee'. Gene was also thinking if she'd got the wrong idea about coffee, that and the uncanny resemblance to Alex. Not being able to bear the sound of the wrong-timed clock going _tick tick tock, _he was the first to speak.

"You'll get back you know."

"How do you?"

"I've met people like you before, those who go on transfer, and can't quite believe how quickly it happens."

"Can you send me back Guv? Transfer me home."

"Not yet, you're here until there is someone to replace you. And as there isn't, you can't leave."

"I miss my little boy and my husband."

"Your little boy aint so little, you told me he's 16, he'll be just fine. And your husband is probably loving the peace and quite; not having his Mrs bite his ear off every five seconds."

"I can tell you've not had any children. And that you have been married."

"Might still be married!"

"No offence Guv, but..." Molly stopped herself before she made a fool of herself, she'd only just met him. But if he was her way home, then she'd play every tactic, even if she didn't want to.

"Nah, you're right, there is no Mrs Hunt anymore."

"Girlfriend, fiancée?"

"A long time ago maybe, but she had to leave."

"And you're still not over her."

Gene looked away; down at his coffee, which he'd finished. Molly realised she'd hit a vulnerable spot stood up, ending their evening. Gene stood too.

"Ta for the coffee, wouldn't want to be falling asleep at the wheel now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't"

"See you tomorrow"

"Night Guv."

Gene walked back out of the flat and to his Quattro, he sat in the driver's seat, rubbing his face with his bare hands. He hadn't spoken about children or wives and husbands before with the others; they'd just got on with it, kept quiet; not wanting to seem crazy. '_Oh Bolly, still 25 years on and you still have me wrapped around your little finger_.' Gene opened the glove pocket, taking a pair of gloves, set of tweezers and an evidence bag. Putting the gloves on; not wanting to contaminate the sample of hair that he was removing from the headrest.

Molly looked around the flat, the kitchen; white units with red knobs. Off the kitchen; an orange door led her through to the bedroom, it was dominated by the large black bed in its centre, she opened the wardrobe; there were a few shirts; '_probably belonged to the tenant before'_. Molly opened the bedside units and chest of draws; finding them empty, but had an old perfumed scent which was present when she opened them. There was a door beside the wardrobe; leading to the basic bathroom. Just a bath, toilet and hand basin; no shower. There was a thin line of grey dust that coated the bathroom. '_When was this place last cleaned?' _ Back to the kitchen, she opened the draws and cupboards; cutlery, cups, plates and glasses. Under the sink was some washing up liquid and kitchen cleaner, also some bottles of wine labelled "Luigi's House, 1980" putting the vintage wine back she wondered through to the lounge, it was painted grey and had retro décor air to it "who ever lived here, loved the 80s." She said out loud to herself. '_Maybe no one has lived here since the 80s…'_ The only modern technology was the flat screen TV that was on its stand, other gizmos included a tape player and record player. Molly pressed play of the old cassette player.

'So true, funny how it seems, always in time, but never in line for dreams, head over heals when toe to toe, this is the sound of my soul, this is the sound. Bought a ticket to the world, but know I've come back again, why do I find it so hard to write the next line, oh I want the truth to be said. I know this much is true'. Molly stopped it playing, remembering the song; Spandau ballet, True. '_Surely they could've got that on CD.'_

The player jumped back on, 'I know this much is true'_, _static followed "Mum? Mum? Please wake up, please. You're in hospital, they blew it up Mum, they realised that you had nearly found out about them, they didn't want you to, none of you to. Scotland Yard is a pile of rubble, you're lucky to be alive! Please mum, it's been two weeks, you need to wake up" the static ended Xand's pleas, Molly turned the cassette player off, '_what the hell is going on_' she thought. Sitting on the grey and black diagonally-striped sofa; thinking about what she'd just heard.

Driving to his storage lockup, he wondered if it could be true.

He knew exactly where Alex's file was, no looking necessary. Taking out the bag of hair that he'd collected from her pillow the night she left, which he had not opened since.

Getting back to Scotland Yard, he went straight to the forensics department; he knew that Josh would be still there.

"Josh?" Gene turned on the lights to the dark lab. Hearing the sound of a metal plate of some sort hit the hard floor, he knew Josh was defiantly here.

"Gene? Is that you Gene?"

"Get your arse over here Josh; I've got something for you."

From the back of the lab, appeared a slim build man with slicked back blonde hair, and magnifying glasses for specs.

"It's a bit late for you. What you doing here?"

"I need some DNA testing – see if these two samples are related."

"Big case?" Josh took the samples and held them up to the light.

"Not sure yet" he lied.

"It's been quiet today, should have these for you by tomorrow; I'll email you or call."

"Thanks." Gene knew that he would get every way possible of Josh trying to reach him, he'd once received a letter three days after he'd collected the results; telling him that collection was ready. He'd gone back to Josh, telling him that there was no point in letters as everything else was far quicker. Josh had insisted that he must send a paper copy over; Gene had heard in the mutters about OCD... He gave Josh his fax number to satisfy the need for paper.

* * *

**to be continued...**

Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, added to story alerts and favourites – it really does make me happy :) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes... It was dreamed up by Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh. On the other hand... this story was dreamed up by me... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

Confirmation 

Gene was first to arrive; as usual. He started in the kitchen, making tea with five sugars. Walking leisurely back to his office, looking at is kingdom of rows of separate desks, each with a computer.

His office had been launched into the 21st century, no longer having PONG but a whole computer to 'play' with. He checked his emails – there was a new one from Josh;

_Gene, got the results. Ready for you to come and get them whenever. Josh_

Turning on the mobile from his pocket, he had the same email from Josh, also several others from his CID department '_why they send me these I do not know.'_, and the country regarding common crimes on his turf. Phone calls had ran on to voicemail _"Gene answer your emails", "Where are you, you need to be at this meeting", "Guv, won't be into today, fractured my shoulder yesterday when you asked me to kick the door in."_ After he'd checked his messages, he rang them back leaving the excuses and truth intertwined on their voicemail.

He turned his phone off; he only used it on his terms.

Opening the door to the usual chaos that was and could only be Josh's office.

"Ahh, Gene!"

"Morning."

"Come, come." Josh lead Gene to the x-ray machine, and turned it on; showing two vertical columns with horizontal lines across them; some matching, others not. "Look, these horizontal lines are matching and only these 6 aren't; this means that the two samples are related"

"I need to know how."

"DNA hybridisation?"

"No you daft twat, how are they related?"

"Mother and daughter."

"Oh my God." Gene said out loud; his thought confirmed _'Molly Grant is Alex Drake's daughter'._

"Good or bad?" Josh watched Gene's face, a face of disbelief and realisation.

"Thanks as always, gotta go." Gene made a swift exit.

Back at CID, the team had begun to filter through the doors. When they'd all arrive, he left his office.

"Jon, Amanda"

"Guv."

"My need was elsewhere yesterday, so I missed the meeting with fancy dancy pants of special branch. Inform us of what they said, or didn't say for that matter."

"Well, they basically haven't had any more leads; they spent _hours _telling us who they thought it could be but nothing for definite." Jon finished

Amanda continued "They eventually let on that they were getting information from an undercover officer; he thinks that something is going down on the 17th July, but they haven't heard from him for three days, they think that his communicator is down, but they can't be sure."

Molly was the next to speak, "we need to work together with Scotland Yard if we're going to catch the people that are masterminding this."

"Go on then, continue."

Getting the go ahead from Gene, she did. "Where I worked, we got many specialised branches working together; Scotty, MI5, and GCHQ. If this is as big as you're suggesting then they probably know more than they're letting on to us. We need to have the whole of London under observation, all emails, calls, text messages, and radio waves need to be scanned and filtered through; listening and looking for similarities – code words, places and dates. Obviously there is going to be lots of information that is irrelevant, but if we cross reference everything that comes in, then we can isolate the members that are setting this up." Molly finished what she had to say, she would have stopped sooner if she'd thought she was wrong; but the faces of her co-workers dropped at the truth of the scale of the expected event.

"Where you come from, must be one strange place" Gene concluded her statement

"Have you got any better suggestions then Guv?"

"No, but…"

Rupert interrupted him "Guv, this is the best lead we have, DI Grant is right, the scale of this is massive, we need all the help we can get."

Gene acted on the idea of Molly's fast; knowing that it would be his name to get the credit. The meeting had resulted in permission for the city to be under surveillance for the next week; the only exception was that all information collected which wasn't part of the case, should be deleted. That was the best that CID could do, they had to dig their fingernails in deep to even continue to be involved. Molly made sure that they would be kept in the loop as it was down to them for the idea. They would be in charge of making arrests, jumping when specials said jump.

They had to take a step back from the case, they couldn't do much else. Smaller cases had started to come in, Gene was used to the smaller ones; always catching the one responsible.

That night at Italiano; CIDs haunt, most just had a glass and then left to go home; others went as soon as the day was over.

"Mols?" '_he hasn't called me that before' _thought Molly_. _"Molly?" Gene said instead, Mols sounded just too similar to Bols.

"Guv?" Molly looked up from her wine glass.

"How did you get in to being a copper then?"

"It's a very long story." In other words, she didn't want to say.

"I'm not going anywhere, come on, tell."

"Alright." She agreed, "I was sent to medical school, I wanted to be a surgeon and to specialise in neurosurgery, but I knew that it was very competitive; I only got in to Oxford because my Godfather bribed the right people. I dropped out after the 1st year, just hated it, I loved the possibility that it would archive, but I just couldn't do it. I was an IT geek, so I did a criminal forensics degree at Oxford, and I loved it. I then knew that I wanted to use the skills that I acquired, so I joined special branch."

"You said it was a long story."

"I gave you the basics."

"Special Branch? You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're not that bad!"

"Don't make me laugh. You go around acting as if the sun shines out of your arses, never thank us when we do you lot a favour and the general attitude 'we're better than you' thing..."

"Eh? Look, we don't think that, I don't think that. You just see the face of it, not the underneath."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that just because, ergh, it doesn't even matter does it? You're not going to change your mind."

"You're right." Gene held his glass up, a waiter came and topped it up; leaving the bottle.

"I feel really strange here, it's like, its real, but it can't be."

"What are you on woman? Course this is bloody real, it's not fake is it?"

"I don't know Guv. I just keep thinking that I've been brought back here, for a reason. I remember when my mum was writing a book; about a policeman who had been hit by a car, and went into a prolonged deep coma. I remember reading the file as she drove me to school for the last time. 'I had an accident and woke up in 1973, am I mad? Back in time or in a coma? All I know is it feels like I've landed on a different planet.' I did have an accident, and I am back in time and I'm _not _ mad, I must be in a coma – and all of this – you – are not real."

"Are you quite finished DI Grant? You may feel as mad as a bag of bees, but you're pissed. Now drink up and get over it." _Not real? I'm as real as anything darlin' _ Gene mused in his head.

Several glasses of wine later, Gene was slumped in the chair, his tie was loose and his hair was messy. Molly didn't look much better.

"Guv, I'm going to go to bed, I think you'd better come with me and sleep on the sofa, you can't drive in the state you're in."

After some grumbles and murmurs about 'being fine' and 'I'm not even drunk' they both left. Molly opened the door, and put her keys on the kitchen table, Gene closed the door behind them. Molly went to get a pillow and a blanket, which had conveniently been left in a bag under her bed. Molly went to the living room; Gene had sat himself in the centre of the sofa, his eyes were already closed and his chest moving to sleepy breaths.

"Gene, wake up a bit, I've got you a blanket and pillow." Gene remained motionless, Molly put the pillow on the arm of the sofa, and gave Gene a prod with her hand.

"Mm?"

"Got you a blanket and pillow." Gene lay down.

"Thanks Bols."

"It is OK." She said as she draped the blanket over his fully clothed body.

_Bols? Did he just call me Bols? _

_Darling? It's Matthew. I hope you can hear me. You're ok, the doctors have kept you in a coma, you are in too much pain to wake up. Xand is fine, he's had to take his exams, they're giving him special dispensation if he needs it. _

_I love you. _

Molly opened her eyes, the sun shone through the blinds; waking her properly. "I will wake up, I will stop hurting." Molly went for a shower, and brushed the taste of alcohol from her mouth.

When she had finished her morning routine, she went to check if Gene was still there, he wasn't. He'd folded the blanket and placed it on top of the pillow. Molly picked them up and returned them to where she'd got them from.

Returning to the living-room she sat and drank her second cup of coffee. Hearing the distressed flapping of wings in the chimney; Molly got up and placed her ear upon the wall, she could hear crow cawing and the scrambling of claws from the crow, it grew quieter, she assumed it had gone. A loud dropping sound came from the base of the wall; where a fire should have been, but had been removed, Molly screamed; expecting to have to deal with a live crow flapping about – but it wasn't. It was a tape, coated in cloud of black soot lay at the bottom.

Molly picked it up, and brushed the soot away with her finger; making them black. It read _July 1981. _

She opened up the tape ladled _July 1981 _and put it into the tape player.

"_My name is Alex Drake" _Molly immediately stopped the tape. _'Mum? How.. how can.. I don't understand.' _ She pressed rewind and play once again, promising herself that she wouldn't stop until it was over.

"_My name is Alex Drake, I was shot and I woke up in 1981, I may be one second away from life or one second away from death. All I know is that I have to keep fighting. Fight to live. Fight to see my daughter. Fight, to get home."_

There was a long pause from Alex

"_Today of all days, why today? I promise you Molly, I will get back to you. Somehow. Don't blow out your birthday candles Mols, wait, I'm coming home." _

Pause.

"_Sam was in a coma too, he woke up, I can wake up too, I just need to focus. I came here for a reason, that reason must be my mum and dad, they were in a car bomb, October this year, if I can stop it, then I'll wake up." _

Pause, but it was longer than it had been before_ must have ended _thought Molly, as she reached to press stop, the tape played again.

"_Arthur Layton is here, and in my future, if I can stop him now, then my parents would never have been killed and I would never have been shot. Evan is here too, and he'll help me. He doesn't recognise me as being his Goddaughter, I don't really want him to; because bloody hell isn't he lovely! I'd seen him in photos before, but wow. Evan will help me keep Layton locked up in the secure prison, he trusts me." _

Pause.

"_I heard Molly today, on the radio I don't know if it was my head making it up or if I am in hospital and she's there. I miss her so much. If I could reach out and give her a cuddle." _

Alex's voice was breaking up as she spoke.

"_Why do I have to assimilate Sam-Bloody-Tyler's fantasy? My mum hates me, and I cannot stand the attitude that is Gene Hunt." _

Molly broke the promise she'd made herself; she stopped the tape.

Breathing shallow breaths out of sheer shock.

Sitting for what must have been hours not making sense of her thoughts.

_Mum, here? Gene still here after 25 years, even before –with Sam? How can he be the same man. And for that matter, if mum was here to stop the car bomb and to see nanna and granddad before they died, then maybe I'm here for the same reason. If I stop him from shooting mum, I can go home. _

The silence was ended by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?"

"GRANT? Are you taking the piss, I've been ringing you for hours! I was about to come and knock the door down!"

"Sorry Guv, I wasn't feeling too great. I'm better now," she lied, "I'll be there in a bit." Molly put the phone down, fixed her makeup and left for CID.

* * *

to be continued...

Thank-you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

NelleEsor xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Ashes to Ashes... **

Thank-you to everyone who has read/added to favourites/ added to alerts/ reviewed it really does make me happy when I know that others are enjoying my story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Molly walked slowly towards CID, knowing that she was already late and nothing was going to stop her from being later.

By the time she did get in, she sat at her desk; the bustling of CID going on around her. _Does this really matter? _

"Grant, a word." Gene held his office door open. He waited for her to walk past him before he closed the door behind her. "Thank-you for last night."

"Its OK Guv."

"Now, where were you?"

"In the flat. Had a bit too much to drink last night, sorry Guv." She avoided eye contact with him, this place was a whole lot stranger than she had originally thought.

"One of our officers has been taken hostage by the smart arses. He was a special branch guy that they were going on about; the one who was under cover."

"Who?"

"A DI Bolton"

"Oh."

"How do you know that he's hostage?"

"They sent _us _his fingers in this mornings post. Forensics were pretty quick to match the DNA up. As they sent it to this department, we have to make them think that we're the ones trying to catch them."

"Smart move." Molly couldn't keep the eye contact Gene was so keen to make. "Guv, I'm really sorry but I've got to go." Molly opened Gene's door and left, with him calling after her.

Molly went back home; she didn't have her mobile and she needed a phone.

She rang her house number; knowing that her mum would be in as she was working on The Book.

"Hello?" Alex said "Hello?" She said again, only a little louder. Molly put the phone down, what would she say. _"I'm your daughter from the future, and I want to chat." Would never work. But maybe the "I want to chat part" would. _

Molly rang again.

"Hello?" Alex said, trying to sound calm.

"Hi. I'm not really sure how to say this, but I heard that you were a police psychologist who deals with police who have undergone trauma of sorts."

"Yeah, that is what I'm doing at the moment."

"I don't know how I got to being here, in this place, it's like I've woken up on a different planet. " She deliberately stole Sam Tyler's words. "I think I could be in a coma; in the real world that is."

"We should meet, come to my house."

"Thank you."

Alex gave Molly her address before hanging up.

Molly arrived outside her childhood home, technically it would be her house in a month, one that she would keep as investment until she was 18, then let out to make a substantial profit each year; never having the heart to get rid of it. She knocked on the thick oak wood door.

"Hi, you must be DI Grant?"

"That's me,"

Alex invited Molly into her home. Making her a cup of tea, Molly savoured the amazing moment of _seeing _and_ hearing_ her mother, smiling in her head at the simplicity of such wonder.

"I'm DI Alex Drake, but I suppose you knew that already."

"Yes, I know. I'm DI Molly Grant."

"Good gracious, you're name is Molly?"

"Yes. Why?"

"My daughter is called Molly." Alex dropped her eyes to the birthmark upon her face.

"Good name to choose." Molly smiled.

"Why did you come to see me?"

"I've heard many good things about you, and I just really wanted to meet you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I was a uh, friend or rather colleague of Sam Tyler."

"Oh, I don't discus patients, it's confidential."

"But you're writing the book."

"I know, but discussing it is breaching confidentiality."

"How much do you know about Sam?" Molly asked.

"Same amount as you I suppose." _All I know is "my name is Sam Tyler, I had an accident and I woke up in 1973, was I mad, in a coma, or back in time. All I knew was it felt like I'd landed on a different planet." Does this mean that all mum knows is the same amount as me? How does that work? _

"Did Sam ever talk about when he was in a coma?"

"Yes, he left me tapes. I presume they talk about his time there."

"Why did Sam go back to 1973? Why not any other year?"

"It was a big year, I spoke to his mother and she told me it was the year his father left."

"I came back here then, to this year because it was the year my mother died."

"Sorry, you've lost me. Molly what exactly are you saying?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, you've helped me so much. Thank you!" Molly got up and left; leaving Alex staring blankly at the door Molly had just walked through.

_2008 was a big year for me, if I can get to Arthur Layton now, then my mum would never have been shot and I will wake up..._

"DI Grant where have you been?" Gene roared as she walked through the doors; she knew she was in for a bollocking. She went into Gene's office for the second time that day; knowing that this second visit wouldn't be as easy as the first.

"It won't happen again, Guv. I needed to figure out something, it's been a very insightful day."

"I'm glad it has been for you!"

"I've got a hunch, and I think it may work."

"Something I did?"

"No, I think I should stay out of your way; and you're needed here."

"Fine, go off. Not like we have a missing officer or anything."

"Gene, Guv, it's for the case."

Molly borrowed a police car and drove to the only place she thought _he'd _be. She saw the grease-haired man emerge from the docked boat, the Prince Charlie, the same one that Alex had been shot on. Molly raised her hand feeling for her gun.

Getting out of the car, Molly cautiously towards the boat; gun in hand.

"Arthur Layton? I know you're here."

"Who are you." Layton's words took Molly by surprise making her head spin with the adrenaline which had been released.

Molly fought the fear. "I'm DI Molly Grant. I wondered if we could have a chat."

"Don't look at me! I don't like it."

Molly looked away looking behind him instead to an old mattress _Is he living here? _"You may be aware that there is something going on. I wondered if you'd work with us to help."

"What's in it for me?"

_What the hell? Its not going to make a difference is it? _"You get out of this mess."

Layton looked round, then back at Molly. "What do I have to do?"

"Find out about a DI Bolton that has been taken, he'll be using the name Oscar Bolton. Phone me on this number when you get the details." Molly handed him a piece of paper with her office number on.

Back at CID, Gene was the only one in the office.

"Grant! You need a phone! Come with me, _now_."

Molly could only do what he said. Taking her to the technical department. The phone which was automatically given was the standard blackberry.

Molly walked back to her desk; phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Grant? Is that you?"

"Layton. What have you found out?"

"You're DI took a bite bigger than he could chew. Everyone is keeping quiet, whatever is going down, it's big."

"Where did you get this?"

"You didn't get this from me, Donald Quinn is the man you need." Layton hung up.

Molly didn't hang around; she logged into the database and typed in his name. It came back that he was a thirty year old banker

"Guv?" Molly tapped on Gene's door.

Gene put his feet from his desk and onto the floor. "Hello miss whoever you are. Decided to come back and get on with the proper police?"

"Sorry Guv, I've got us a lead."

"Who? Where?"

"Donald Quinn, Chester terrace."

"Right, let's fire up the Quattro."

On the way to Quinn's Gene looked over at Molly who remained quiet and looking out of the window. Gene could feel nothing but sorry for her, she was Alex's daughter and it was unbelievable that she was here, but would he tell her about her mother that she lost? That he lost? The woman they both loved. Love.

"How did you get this name?"

"I have my contacts, you have yours." She said coldly.

They pulled up to the address, walking up the stairs they found the door already ajar.

"Got your gun?"

Molly felt it at her hip; already loaded from her morning dealings with Arthur Layton. "Yeah."

Gene pushed the door further open.

"Hey, hey, hey? What the hell do you think you're doing? We should dust for prints?"

"Oh just grow up."

Gene held his gun up, being prepared for what could happen next. The door opened directly into the hallway which leaded through to double doors at either end and a door either side of the chest of draws which was placed directly in the centre of the corridor. Stood in the centre, Molly looked into the large mirror which had been hung above the chest.

"Quinn?" Molly shouted. "Donald Quinn. Police."

"Don't think he's 'ere."

They both looked around, all of the doors were closed. There were no windows in the hallway, the sunlight from the open doorway illuminated the dark, gloomy hallway. Molly's eyes were wide; trying to get as much light into them as possible.

"Something is not right." Molly brought to her lips. "Can't you feel it?"

"Keep your gun ready." Gene said as he walked to the door on the right, gesturing to Molly to open the door. The doorknob clicked as it opened. Molly pushed the door open and scanned the room with her gun.

"Clear!" she shouted out of pure instant.

"I can see that you dozy mare."

"Don't you go all high and might on me! If it wasn't for me, _we_ wouldn't even be here." Molly lowered her gun and looked around.

Papers had been scattered on the floor, cushions displaced from the sofa and desk draws on the floor.

"What ever they were looking for, they've found it."

"How did you come to form that conclusion? They didn't find it, if they had, Quinn would still be here."

"No, I think the question is, how did _you_ get that idea?"

"You've not noticed that there is blood over by the desk have you? Or the scuff marks in the hallway leading to the door – indicating that Quinn was dragged from his home."

Gene pouted, and went to the next door, opening it; he found the kitchen. "Grant, get in here."

Molly walked into the kitchen. "What?"

"Touch the cup."

"Guv? Pri..?"

"Screw prints."

Molly toughed the cup which, to her amazement it was still warm. "Shit, they got to him."

Leaving the kitchen they stood in the hallway once again. Molly opened the door to the bedroom. "What's that noise?" Gene asked.

Molly took the safety off her gun and opened the wardrobe. The woman cowered in to the corner raising her bound hands to cover her freshly beaten face. Molly immediately lowered her gun and went to untie her.

"It's OK, we're police."

They drove her to the hospital, had her checked over; few broken ribs and concussion was the extent of her injuries. Doctors said it was lucky, just one more kick to the stomach and she would have internal bleeding.

Molly and Gene sat outside her ward, waiting for news. Molly held her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?"

Molly didn't even look up. "I _hate _hospitals. Especially _this_ one."

"Not a particular fan of it either." Gene tried to sympathise, he couldn't help but want to be there and help take the pain Molly was quite obviously going through.

"Why?" Molly said suddenly. Gene looked up. "Sorry, you don't have to answer. It's personal, I get it."

The words spilled from him, he couldn't help it. He hadn't spoken about it in so many years. "The woman I loved was here for three months."

"What happened to her?"

"She was shot, and was in a coma."

"Did she die?" Molly laughed at the irony of it all. Gene was offended by her brash laugh. "Sorry, only my, urm, my mum was shot."

"And she died." Molly nodded. "Sorry. I really am."

"What about you, did she die?"

"No. She lived. But she left."

"Left you?"

"Excuse me?" The nurse interrupted them, both relieved that this awkward conversation had finished. "You can go in and ask your questions."

"Ta much." Gene said as he got up, Molly followed him into her room.

"Hi, my name is DI Molly Grant, and this man is DCI Gene Hunt. What is your name?"

"Danielle Hardgraves, but I'm engaged to Donny."

"This is Donald Quinn I presume?"

"Yes, that's him. He is OK isn't he? They hit me over the head; I can't remember much else after that."

"We're going to find him, but we need you to tell us exactly what happened."

"There was a knock at the door, Donny answered it – I was drying my hair... I heard something smash and I stopped. I heard that they were in the study, at first there was only one person there, and they were in the study. They were shouting, I heard them say 'tell me where it is, I need it. Tell me or you will die.' Donny wouldn't say, I could hear that they were tearing through the office looking for it. But they didn't find it. At that point a second man came through the door, and came towards me, punched me in the head. I kept going in and out of consciousness, I was aware that I was being kicked, I just wanted it to stop. They tied me up and shoved me in the wardrobe and left. Next thing I remember was DI Grant pointing a gun at me."

"Do you know what they were looking for?"

"I think so."

"What?"

"I can't. I can't tell you."

"You're safe, you can tell us." Gene said to encourage her.

"Donny was involved with something, I don't think he knew quite what it was until he was in too deep. There was a meeting a few weeks ago, he was invited. I wasn't aloud to go, and it took him a while to open up. He told me that it was just a meeting with bankers."

"Bankers?"

Danielle nodded, but winced in pain as she did so. "Yes."

"I'm going to phone for a Police Constable to come and guard your room."

"Thank you DI Grant."

"Its OK, my name is Molly." Molly smiled and left, leaving Gene with Danielle.

"Hello? Is that front desk?"

"Yes." Said the PC at the other end of the phone.

"I'm DI Molly Grant, I need a Constable sent to St Mary's Hospital."

"When for?"

"Now."

"I'll dispatch one to you right away."

"Thank you." Molly hung up and returned to Danielle's room.

"They're sending a PC now, but we should wait."

"Right-o." Said Gene

"Danielle, the man who attacked you, what did he look like?"

"I didn't see him, but I think his name was James. I think that's what the other bloke shouted, but I can't be sure."

"Was it more like Haines?"

"Could have been yeah."

Gene took molly from the room, "Its Michael Haines."

"Who?"

"Back in the late 90s, I nicked him for gang leadership, he got his cronies to cover him, he got off scot free."

"What was his gang doing?"

"Robbery, assault, the usual. People would go missing where Haines was involved."

PC Webber arrived, allowing Gene and Molly to find Haines.

"I'm into the database and get Haines's file up – we need an address."

"Great, you do that while I get some petrol for this baby." They drove through London; stop, start, stop, start, trying desperately to get to the nearest garage. By the time they got there it was nearly four in the afternoon. "Lunch?"

"Sorry?"

"I don't usually let anyone eat in my car, but promise me you'll 'oover up any crumbs you make." Molly nodded. "What do you want then?"

"Cheese and onion pasty with plain crisps... and a coffee."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so, thanks Gene."

Gene filled up his car, then went into the garage and bought them both lunch. When he returned he shoved the bag of lunch and two cups of coffee in Molly's direction before driving to a quiet street to eat.

"Where is the scum bag then?"

"Last known address is 59 Baker Street."

"This case, involves bankers and gang leaders."

"What could they have in common?"

"That's what we aim to find Molly. Now drink up, or eat up whichever you think is more important.

They drove back through the traffic they had come through in order to get to the garage and drove to Haines's address.

"Gene, I think we should call for back up." Molly said once they'd stopped

"Its one man Molly."

Molly reached for the glove compartment and took out the handcuffs she'd put there when there that morning. Getting out, Gene banged on the door and stood to the side, allowing Molly to be in frontal focus.

"'ello my darlin' 'ow can I 'elp ya?"

Molly smiled; luring him out. "She ain't your darlin' you scum bag" Gene said as he slammed his fists into Haines; he buckled onto the floor. Molly cuffed him and Gene dragged him back into his house.

"So Haines, mind telling us what you've been up to recently." Gene asked

"Piss off!"

"Wrong answer." Gene gave him another punch to the stomach.

"You can't do that Guv." Molly said in disbelief at what she'd just witnessed.

"He was resisting police arrest." Molly remained quite, and watched as Gene tried numerous ways to get information out of him.

"Why has everyone sewn their lips together? Including you? I can get you something to loosen them... A night in the nick with a jar of Vaseline perhaps?"

"I don't know anything Hunt."

"You lie." Molly decided to talk. She walked around behind him and whispered in his ear. "You've been lying to us, and to yourself. You think that you're a key player in this don't you. You think that if you decide who gets a kick in. You don't decide, someone tells you to do it don't they?"

"Tell us who they are, or I'll make sure you never feel you're balls again." Gene threatened. Haines kept his lips sealed. "Inspector, will you be OK while I go and get the vice from the boot of my car do you?" Raines flinched.

"He's serious you know." She said into his ear. "I'll be absolutely fine Guv."

"Please don't! I'll tell you."

"Go on then." Gene said, and Molly tightened the cuffs.

"Quinn wanted more than he was going to receive in the deal. He'd taken a chip or something and they needed it back, otherwise the plan wouldn't work, the others got angry and told me to kick him about a bit. They needed the chip back. Then his girlfriend was there, had to show her who's boss now didn't I" He gave a cruel laugh.

"Who was your accomplice?"

"He ain't going to say anything else. I've still got my vice in the boot, but I think the cells are a more appropriate place for him to be at the moment."

Gene drove him to the cells, telling the monitor that he was to be contained there until he and Molly came back to charge him for the assault of Danielle Hardgraves.

It had been a long day, Gene drove from the cells straight to the restaurant.

"Tough day today."

"Yeah." Molly replied. "I think we need to get someone in to help interview Haines tomorrow."

"Like who and why?"

"He opened up to the psychology stuff."

"Who?"

"Perhaps DI Alex Drake?" Gene had to pretend he didn't know her. She was only there because she was Molly's addition to the alternate reality. He'd waited for her to come through, but would this Alex Drake be the same as his Bolly?

"Fine, get her to come in for interview at 3PM."

Molly looked at her watch. "It's too later for her now; she'll be in bed. I'll ring her tomorrow."

"Want another?" Gene hinted towards her glass.

"Better not, its' been a long day." Molly got up and left; leaving Gene alone.

_She won't even know me, I've known her for three years and loved her for twenty seven, she won't even know who I am._

Molly walked home under the pitch black sky holding her jacket close to her as the breeze caused Goosebumps on her arms. She checked her phone messages; empty.

_Will she know who Gene is? I never knew of a man called Gene... So, if I didn't know then she doesn't know. She's not going to be able to help me. _

Molly walked over to the cassette player, still loaded with the tape she'd listened too much earlier that day.

"_Sometimes, I wonder what this world is. Everything seems so real, and I wake up sometimes and this world becomes my reality. I know that I'm forgetting something, but sometimes I can't quite get there. Of course I remember Molly, she is my most vivid memory. It's just the details of things I know I used to remember." _

Pause.

"_Gene Hunt, the insufferable man he is, he has this aurora about him which in his presence makes me feel so safe and not alone in this world. Luigi, he is the owner of the bar and this flat, he is convinced that there is something between him and me. Probably most of CID think that we're shagging or something, always calling me to his office, and our rows are so loud and bitter. And the nick name 'Bolly' doesn't help things does it? Bloody calling me Bolly because I woke up in this world dressed as a hooker, used my psychological tactics to get out of a situation and he thinks I'm a posh hooker, that will only 'drop her knickers after a drop of Bolly.'" _Alex said Gene's quotes in a sarcastic voice. _"Is my mind that filthy that I will dress myself up, and then come up with the nickname Bolly to give myself?"_

Pause.

Molly let the tape continue, but it was just blank tape; July was over.

* * *

to be continued...

Thank you for reading chapter four, I hope that you've enjoyed it so far... If you have any thoughts/opinions they're very much appreciated and I always get back to signed reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay for getting this chapter up - my beta reader was having computer problems**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes

**A huge hug to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favourites and story alerts C:**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Molly awoke with her cheeks tearstained. She looked at the time, 7AM. _Mum will be up now. _

Molly got through her morning routine before picking up the phone.

_Ring. Ring. _"Hey?" Molly instantly recognised her younger self that had answered the phone.

"Can I speak to DI Drake please?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and get her."

"Thank-you."

There was a long pause before Alex came to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Molly said as she smiled at the sound of her mother's voice. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"What do you need help with?"

"I know that you're busy, but I need you to help interview a suspect."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Please, you are the best person to do it, and we need the best."

"OK, I'll come in and do a profile, I can be there for 11. What time is the interview?"

"Interview is 3PM, you're welcome to come in at anytime to get everything ready."

"I'll be there at 11, I'll meet you at Front Desk."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"it's OK, Got to go, bye." Alex hung up.

"Bye mum." Molly added when she put the phone down.

Molly had gathered CID around her, giving them all an update on what happened the day before.

"Yesterday I got a tip off that Donald Quinn was involved in this." Molly pointed to a photo of Quinn. "He's a banker, owns a very nice flat over looking Regents Park. He'd been taken from his home, and his fiancée Danielle was found in a wardrobe, she was left with broken ribs and facial injuries. She told us that Michael Haines had been involved, and was the man who assaulted her. We went to question Haines, he's in the cells now. I've got a Police Physiologist to come in and help Gene and I interview him."

"What did Haines say when you went to question him?"

Gene took the question. "'E said that they were bankers and computer chips were involved. This is all we know."

Molly looked up at the clock; nearly 11. "Guv, I'm going to get the psychologist."

"Right-o." Molly left. "I need one of you to go to the hospital and 'ave a chat with Miss Hardgraves. Rest of you go to special branch and give them the latest."

Gene went into the kitchen, pulled three cups from the cupboard and put the kettle on.

Molly could see that Alex was already there. "Morning."

"Morning, what's the case then?"

"Best get into CID first."

By the time they got into the office; it was empty. Gene was sat at his desk drinking his tea with five sugars. In front of the desk were two chairs and two cups of tea in front of each. He didn't move when they both entered through the double doors, Molly leading, Gene couldn't see past her.

They both entered his office; making him stand.

"So you're the physiatrist then?"

"Psychologist, actually."

"DCI Gene Hunt."

"Oh, hi, I'm DI Alex Drake." Gene just stared at her. "Sorry, do I know you?"

_She wouldn't know me, she's Molly's construct and Molly doesn't know anything about me. _"No, sorry, I made you some tea, both of you." They all sat in their seats.

Gene looked at Alex in complete amazement; it hurt him for her not even knowing him.

"Thanks for the tea, Gene." Alex said. "How did you know not to put milk in?"

Molly was intrigued too, "I just didn't think you had it, must be psychic."

"What's the case then?"

Gene coughed into his hand. "We, we've been following events for a few weeks no and nothing. Every scum bag out there has sewn their lips together about what's going on. Then yesterday we, well, I was sent fingers from an officer who we had undercover. Then Molly got a name and we investigated it, Donald's missing and fiancée is in hospital. Then man who put Danielle Hardgraves in hospital was arrested by us last night."

"Why did you call me then? I mean, if you've obviously got many organisations involved, why choose me?"

"As DI Grant has probably already said, you are the absolute best."

"Thank-you DCI Hunt."

"Gene, call me Gene."

Alex gave a small tut. "I _think_ DCI Hunt is more professional. Don't you?"

"Suit your self." Gene said under his breath.

Alex gave him a shot of disbelief. "I'll need to see all of the evidence and previous personality reports."

"I'll go and get them for you mum." Alex looked up, "Ma'am, sorry."

"We are both DIs, call me Alex."

"OK, thanks Alex." Molly left Gene's office to get the files, leaving Alex and Gene alone.

"Never 'eard of me before then?"

"No, can't say I have. Sorry." Gene stood and picked his cup up.

"Want another brew?"

"That would be great thanks."

Gene came back with a fresh cup of tea for Alex and himself, he sat back down and continued to look at Alex. He was just how he remembered her, she would flick her hair back in subtle ways. It was much longer, and straight, not like the wild perm he'd first seen her wearing. There were no painted on jeans or off the shoulder tops, they'd been replaced with a suit.

"The way you look at me, it's like you know me already and you haven't seen me in a very long time. Do I remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, you look and act _just_ like someone I used to know."

"You must have driven her nuts."

"Why's that?"

"Sarcastic comments for starters and then there is the whole physiatrist thing."

"Who said she was a psychologist in the first place?"

"I think you just did." Alex gave a comforting smile, Gene frowned and pouted.

"Yeah, well, she's not 'ere anymore."

"How long has it been since you last saw her? How long have you held on to her memory?"

"A long time, too long."

"Why can't you visit? Is it too far? Do you even know where she is?"

"What is with your questions? Will you be poking reeds up my fingers next or shoving red hot pokers up my arse?"

"Sorry?" Alex laughed absurdly. "No, sorry, really I am. I get interested in the way people look sometimes and the way you look is fascinating."

'_I do want to tell you though, because it is you' _"I know where she is, but I can't just visit her. Not yet anyway. I'm not fascinating, I'm Gene Hunt."

"Well then, Gene Hunt _is_ fascinating."

"Got those files for you Alex." Molly came back into Gene's office and handed them to Alex.

"Thank-you Molly."

The interview commenced at 3pm, just as planned. Gene sat between Alex and Molly. Gene was having flashbacks to one night in Luigi's when he stood between Alex and Shaz; he felt like a stuffing in a feminist sarnie once again.

A PC brought Michael Haines into the interview room.

"Right-o, its 3pm, interview with Michael Haines, officers present DCI Gene Hunt, DI Alex Drake and DI Molly Grant. So, Haines tell us where you were yesterday afternoon?"

"At home, alone."

"Can anyone verify that?" Molly asked. Haines avoided the question.

"If you don't talk to us, we can't help you."

'_I don't want to help him Bolly. I want him locked up.' _"See, Haines we have a witness that can confirm that they heard your name being called."

"No comment."

"Mr Haines, I've been looking into your past and I found that your first ever conviction was when you were eleven. Do you remember?" Haines stared Alex. "Let me remind you. What made you hit your brother so hard that he never really came back? He's in permanent residence in the psyche ward isn't he? Do you know what this says to me? It tells me that your up bringing was not the best, probably alcoholic parents, regular beatings on you. Did your father just beat you? Thought that your brother deserved something?" Haines averted his eyes and looked at the floor. "This is all about power isn't it? You want to be the most powerful person around, to be in charge. You maybe powerful with your fists and be able to intimidate, but you're not running this, no one is going to back you up this time. You are expendable, no one is coming for you. If you want to get back at them, tell us, what's going on?"

"We know it involved bankers and computer chips."

"I think we should give Michael Haines a moment to think."

"Do you know, that is a cracking idea DI Grant. Interview suspended at 15.35."

At 4PM, Gene, Alex and Molly went back into the interview room.

"So Michael, are you ready to squeal?" Gene pressed the record button, "interview continued at 16.00."

"So Michael, now that you've had time to think, are you going to tell us?"

"What's in it for me? If I say, then you need to help me."

"You want police protection?" Molly asked.

"Just make sure that no-one can get to me."

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to lock away the key."

"Quinn, he's a banker aint he? He's their way in."

"Way into where?"

"The bank!"

"The bank?" The three of them said in unison.

"You're kiddin' me? You didn't even get that? The high flyers are the ones planning it, the economy has gone to the shitter, now everyone wants to get their hands on hard cash."

"They're lining their own pockets off the back of the UK economy, smarmy gits."

"How are they doing it?"

"Everyone involved are the people you would not suspect, they have money to pay off others to do the dirty work. They plan to break into the central bank on July 20th. Each partner was given a chip, the more chips the higher the stakeholder, the more money they get."

"What happened to Quinn?"

"They took him to one of the old warehouses down by the river front."

"Do you know anything about Oscar Bolton?"

"I've met him, but nah, don't know anything."

"You sure about that?"

"Sure."

"You were good in there Alex."

"Yeah, well, it helps when people secretly want to talk. He wanted to stop it because, even though he's a shit, he knew that it was too big for him. He's not sharpest tool in the box is he?"

"No. No, he's not."

"Well, I guess my work here is done. Good luck with everything. If you need me again, just call."

"Thanks Bols" Gene immediately said, "Sorry, Alex."

"Bols? Short for Bollinger right? I've been called worse. See you again sometime."

"I'll call, or I'll get Molly to call you if we need help with anything."

"I'd be glad too."

Molly went into CID, everyone was doing their best to match everything up; some were on the phone to special branch or another organisation, others were chasing up leads.

"Hey? I know that you're all working super hard, but we've just got some information out of Haines."

Those that were in the office, stopped and gathered around Molly. "Haines has said that it's a bank robbery, the chips will be used to overwrite the security. Everything has been planed impeccably, they have everyone the need to carry it out. Personally, I would not be surprised if special branch or someone else has known about this, and they've tried to cover up their own tracks. From now on, we do this _our _way, we don't let on that we know that it's a bank." Molly waited for a chorus of yeses in her direction before continuing. "We've also been given information that Donald Quinn is in a warehouse at the dockyard, I think that it will need all of you to go and find which one. Call either me, or The Guv when you find which one."

"We'd better be calling you then Molly, Guv never has his phone on does he?"

"That is true, call me when you have a location."

Molly watched as they left through the CID doors. "It's going to be a long night." Molly said out loud before turning the lights out and leaving to find Gene.

* * *

**to be continued... **

I have the next chapter, but I need to re read and add in some little bits, I'll upload by the end of the weekend!

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
